Neals Secret
by LadyMeg
Summary: This is a story set after Lady Knight.Its my first go on a fanfic! Oneshot only, but there may be more in future.


"NEALAN OF QUEENSCOVE! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!" A female voice screamed across the practise courts. Neal, startled, swung around to face the yelling. Lady Knight Keladry stood at the fence side, with Lady Alanna in tow.

"What have you done this time meathead?" His blue-eyed cousin asked a smirk on his face. Neal turned back around to face Kel as she ducked under the railing and stormed towards them, her sword at her side. Neal turned a stricken face towards Dom. Dom shrugged, but his face held a flicker of a smile. Neal glared at him, _what have you done? _His eyes asked, glancing fearfully at the Lady Knights striding towards them. Kel reached them and with a single step to the right, she brought her sword up and placed it at Neal's neck. He glanced at Alanna, but his former Knight Master's eyebrows were curved down and her mouth was set in a grim line, he would get no help there. He winced as the sword was pressed against his bare skin, the metal was cold.

"You have a lot of explaining to do! How could you do something like that to Yuki? You're getting married in little more than a week" Kel hissed, her voice deadly serious. Neal searched his brain, trying to work out what he had done to his betrothed.

"I...I...what did I do to Yuki? You know I love her right?" Neal spluttered, a confused look splashed across his face. Kel lowered her sword, her face also confused.

"Well, it so happens that Dom..."Kel said motioning to the man that was trying to edge away, Neal shot him murderers glance. "Saw you in the arms of a fair beauty, talking and laughing, and then you kissed her hand before walking away." Neal furrowed his brow deep in thought, and then his eyes brightened and he looked up.

"Oh of course, Kel, Dom and Alanna? Could you and Yuki meet me in my rooms in one hour and i shall explain everything" Neal gushed, his feature bright and happy again. With this he turned and dashed off, not waiting for confirmation form the others. Kel shrugged, watching her best friends retreating form. Kel then turned towards Dom, who by now was at the edge of the courts.

"Well Dommy" She called teasing. "I think we should do as he wishes. But if he hurts her again i will kill him" She growled, before following Dom.

_***Meanwhile, else were in the castle: ***_

"Oh Shinko, how could he do that to me. I thought we had something" Yuki sighed, her head in her hands.

"I'm sure Neal has a perfect explanation, don't worry. Kel will sort it out" Shinko replied, trying to reassure her old friend.

"But what if he doesn't? What will i do then?"

"Then i will Kill him personally' Shinko murmured, hugging Yuki. "Don't you worry now, Kel shan't be long". Yuki stiffened as the door opened behind her, she hoped it wasn't Neal, but in another way she wished it was. Shinko slid gracefully out of Yuki's hold, her hands smoothing down her eastern-style gown as she embraced the new comer.

"Lady Kel, Lady Alanna, Sergeant Domitian. Pleased to see you" Shinko said, greeting them each in turn. Yuki turned to face them, a small smile gracing her features for a moment, before it slipped away again.

"Do you have word from Neal? What did he say? Did he explain himself" Yuki demanded, standing up. Kel's heart thudded in her chest; she had never seen Yuki so upset before.

"All in good time Yuki" Kel soothed. "He shall meet us in his room in one hour"

"What about the girl" Yuki sniffed, her pain was still raw. This one was answered by Alanna

"He is bringing her so that he can explain. And i know he will not run away, because as my former squire he understands the consequences of that fully". Yuki flushed, her eyes suddenly overflowing with tears again. The hour bell chimed, all in the room started as the sound shattered the silence that had stretched.

"I think we should go meet Meathead, i want to see him explain this" Dom laughed. Kel glared at him, only he would see the funny side of this. Kel paused and waited for Shinko and Yuki to walk past, the pair clasped hands, offering comfort. Alanna nodded to Kel and stepped out into the corridor, her eyes flashing. Dom walked past Kel and tried to snag her waist; she evaded his grasp and slipped out the door. Once she was out of reach she turned back to him

"We may be courting, but this is a time to be serious," She chided. "Now are you coming?" She stalked off after the others with Dom following meekly behind.

_**Neal's Room ***_

Kel sat on the bed with Yuki beside her; Alanna lounged against the far wall, her face grim. Shinko sat on the other side of Yuki, her face bright. The door sprung open and a red-headed beauty sashayed into the room, her cream dress swishing around her. Neal followed shortly after woods. Kel assessed the girl; she was younger than them, her sweet innocent face turned towards them. She moved to Yuki's side, a smile on her face.

"Oh i have heard so much about you Yuki! It's a pleasure to finally meet you" She gushed. Yuki glared at Neal, murder lurked in her eyes.

"I'm sure you have! Now if you will please excuse me i must leave" Yuki said sweetly as she slipped from Kel's and Shinko's grasp. With this she grabbed Neal as she raced from the room. The other all looked at each other as the yelling began.

"But Yuki, you don't understand! She's my sister, Susan!" They heard Neal protest. There was a seconds silent.

"Hello, I'm lady Susan of Queenscove. It's nice to finally be introduced" Susan said as Neal and Yuki returned arm in arm.

"So the wedding is still on then?" Dom drawled. Everyone turned to glare at him.

"What? I was just checking" He protested.


End file.
